Mi Trabajo Esta Hecho
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Que sucede si siempre estuviste enamorado de una tierna Gatita, y siempre supiste que ella amaba a cierto Mago, pero siempre estuviste a su lado para apoyarla en todo momento, como reaccionas cuando el amor de la Gatita regresa a su lado "Averiguenlo"


Bueno primero que nada este es OS no es mío originalmente el OS original se llama My Work is Done y como podrán ver este se llama mi trabajo está hecho, ese OS es de mi buen amigo Lord Pata, pero ya paso un buen rato desde que yo lo adapte al español y él no lo ha subido solo ha subido mi adaptación de su OS My Sweet Gatomon al cual yo nombre Mi Dulce Gatomon, bueno espero que no se moleste Lord Pata, porque yo lo suba, y también espero que les guste, no es un OS muy largo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en adaptarlo al español espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Era primero de Agosto del 2004. Otro aniversario más de cuando los primeros 8 niños elegidos fueron al Digimundo por primera vez.<p>

Todos los niños elegidos se reunieron como todos los años para celebrar esta peculiar fecha, pero este año era diferente, entre los niños elegidos y sus Digimon tenían un invitado especial celebrando con ellos. Era nada más ni nada menos que Wizardmon, que después de mucho tiempo de espera logro renacer.

Wizardmon renació hace solo un par de meses antes del aniversario de los niños elegidos, Gatomon no podía haber estado más feliz con su llegada, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida había vuelto a la vida y ahora estaba viviendo con ella y la familia Kamiya en su apartamento.

Hoy por ser el aniversario de la primera aventura de los niños elegidos decidieron hacer un picnic en el digimundo, todos los elegidos se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Tk y Kari estaban charlando, Davis y Ken estaban compitiendo para ver quién podía dominar por más tiempo un balón de futbol sin dejarlo caer, Tai estaba discutiendo con Matt de cosas insignificantes como solía hacerlo a menudo, Mimi y Sora estaban platicando a gusto, al igual que Cody y Joe e Izzy y Yolei, por donde quiera que se mirara se podía ver a los elegidos disfrutando del aniversario de sus aventuras.

Debajo de un árbol alejado del resto de los elegidos se encontraba un pequeña pero tierna gatita digital al lado de pequeño mago, eran Gatomon y Wizardmon hablando alegremente, Wizardmon abrazaba con mucho cariño a Gatomon mientras que ella movía su cola en señal de felicidad y terminar de vez en cuando en un tierno beso, ¿Cuánto tiempo espero Gatomon para poder estar al lado de su ser amado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo espero Wizardmon solo para volver a ver a su amada Gatomon?

- Te quiero Wizardmon - Le dice Gatomon en voz baja mientras se acurruca entre los brazos de Wizardmon y deja escapar un suave ronroneo, mientras que Wizardmon la acariciaba con delicadeza.

- Te amo demasiado Gatomon, pero estoy seguro de que en todo este tiempo que yo no estuve empezaste a amar a otra persona – Le dijo Wizardmon y el no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Gatomon lo miro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Yo… - Gatomon empezó a hablar cuando volteo su mirada y la fijo en cierto Digimon alado de color naranja que estaba platicando con Gabumon, para luego regresar su mirada a Wizardmon y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo – El siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento desde que te fuiste, incluso cuando estaba empezando a perder toda esperanza de que algún día ibas a regresar el estuvo conmigo apoyándome, regresándome la fe y la esperanza, el siempre me dijo que no renuncie a mi sueño y que tarde o temprano ibas a regresar – Le dice para terminar acurrucándose más en los brazos de Wizardmon y acariciarlo suavemente.

- Pero aun así, tú debiste haber estado preparada para seguir adelante en el caso de que yo no hubiera podido regresar, y considerarlo como alguien especial con el que pudieras compartir tu vida- Le dice solo para mirar los ojos de Gatomon y ver como ella empieza cruzar los brazos.

- Estas leyendo mi mente otra vez ¿Verdad? – Le pregunta Gatomon, Wizardmon se sonroja ligeramente y se ríe un poco avergonzado.

-La culpa de ser como un libro abierto – Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego besarla suavemente, Gatomon sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

- Pero tienes razón en eso, Patamon tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, después de Kari nadie me escucho como lo hizo el – Gatomon sonreía mientras miraba con mucho cariño a Patamon que se encontraba viendo como discutía Davis con Ken sobre quien gano su competencia de dominar el balón.

- Yo siempre voy a estar muy agradecido con el por haber cuidado de ti todo este tiempo – Le dijo Wizardmon con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a Patamon, mientras que Gatomon suspiraba feliz.

- Yo sé muy bien los sentimientos que él tiene por mí y me siento muy mal al herir su corazón, pero estoy segura de que él me entiende, realmente espero que el pueda encontrar a alguien que realmente lo ame como se lo merece, el es un gran amigo para mí y me importa mucho su felicidad – Dijo la gata digital mientras sonreía y seguía disfrutando del dulce momento con su amado.

Regresando con los demás, Veemon se acerco para hablar con Patamon.

- Oye Patamon necesito hablar contigo en privado – Le dice el pequeño dragón azul, mientras que Patamon lo mira confundido.

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para hablar en privado Veemon? – Le pregunta muy curioso.

- Ya lo veras, entre más rápido estemos solos más rápido lo sabrás – Le dice a Patamon para después alejarse de los demás.

- Bueno Veemon ya estamos solos, ¿Me puedes decir porque tanto secreto? – Patamon le pregunta mientras miraba como su amigo se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba fijamente.

- Admítelo Patamon tú la amas – Le dice a su amigo en tono serio.

- ¿De qué me estas hablado Veemon? – Le pregunto Patamon al no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Veemon, aunque en el fondo el sabia de quien estaba hablando.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Patamon, sabes muy bien que me estoy refiriendo a Gatomon – Le dijo mientras miraba a su amigo, Patamon solo volteo a ver a Gatomon que estaba hablando felizmente con Wizardmon debajo de un árbol y luego voltear a ver de nuevo a Veemon e inclinarse sobre un árbol cercano a él, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Y que si la amo?, tu también tienes sentimientos por ella, así que no entiendo porque tanto secreto en esto – Le dice solo para mirar como Veemon empieza a sonreír.

- Me sorprende de ti Patamon – Le dice sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le responde algo confundido.

- Que siendo ella la persona a quien más amas en el mundo tú estés tan tranquilo al saber que ella ama Wizardmon – Le dice para después colocar sus manos encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué Veemon me está diciendo todo esto?, ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a algo que no era ningún secreto?, pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tocar una herida reciente? por la que eh sufrido mucho, aunque no se lo muestre a nadie – Se preguntaba así mismo Patamon, para después decirle a Veemon – Veemon ¿Podrías dejar de hablar en código e ir directo al grano? – Le dijo mientras miraba como su amigo dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

- Lo siento Patamon, es solo que estoy muy sorprendido de que tu estés tan calmado con todo esto, es cierto que yo también tengo sentimientos por Gatomon, pero esos sentimientos no son nada comparados con tus sentimientos por ella, tu realmente la amas – Le dijo Veemon con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Patamon solo sonreía y dejaba escapar un suspiro profundo.

- Si, es cierto que yo la amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, pero siempre supe que el corazón de Gatomon siempre le perteneció a Wizardmon, yo solo me hice cargo de estar ahí para ella cuando me necesitara hasta que Wizardmon fuera capaz de regresar, y como te puedes dar cuenta el logro regresar y eso la hiso muy feliz a ella – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Veemon solo asintió.

- Si, tienes razón Patamon – Le dijo para después echarse a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Veemon? – Le pregunta confundido, mientras que Veemon seguía riéndose.

- Acaso no lo ves Patamon, es increíble como esa gatita tiene a 3 Digimon locos por ella – Le dijo mientras aun reía, Patamon lo miro y luego se echo a reír también.

- Bueno, pero ella es alguien muy especial ¿Verdad? – Le dijo a Veemon, mientras que el asintió con una sonrisa.

- Sin duda alguna ella es especial – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego poner una mano en el hombro de Patamon y decirle – Bueno amigo mío, creo que es tiempo de que tu y yo salgamos adelante, además estoy seguro de que deben haber muchas chicas lindas que quisieran salir con un par de Digimons heroicos como nosotros – Le dijo conservando su sonrisa mientras que Patamon se echaba a reír.

- Sin duda alguna pasar tanto tiempo con Davis te ha hecho mal amigo – Le dijo sin dejar de reír, a lo cual Veemon solo contesto encogiendo los hombros mientras se reía.

- El es mi compañero después de todo, así que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto – Le dijo con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro.

- Davis podrá ser muy hiperactivo y entusiasta pero es un gran tipo, no me cabe la menor duda sobre ello – Le dijo a Veemon con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas Patamon? – Le pregunto curioso de saber a dónde se dirigía su amigo, mientras que Patamon se voltea y le sonríe.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, tengo varias ideas en mente que quisiera ordenar, pero muchas gracias por la charla de amigos de verdad la necesitaba – Le dijo sonriente.

- Cuando quieras, para eso están los amigos –

Patamon asintió y retomo su camino pasando por delante de Gatomon y Wizardmon, cosa que no paso por alto Gatomon, ella le sonrió mientras lo llamaba.

- Hola Patamon ¿A dónde vas? – Ella le pregunto con cierta dulzura en su tono de voz, por lo cual Patamon no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras le contestaba.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, estaré de regreso pronto – Le dijo mientras se ponía en marcha, ella sabía que en el fondo Patamon tenía el corazón roto y todo era por su culpa.

- Patamon yo… - Le intenta decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, las tenia atoradas en su garganta, pero la mano tranquilizadora de Wizardmon en su hombro y un guiño de parte de él le dieron la valentía para hablar – Patamon yo lo siento – A lo que Patamon reacciona deteniéndose y fijando su mirada en Gatomon.

- ¿Cómo?, no entiendo – Le pregunta muy confundido.

Gatomon se levanto rápidamente, se acerco y lo abrazo tiernamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el. Por mucho que a Gatomon le gustara Wizardmon, ella había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos por Patamon, que bien no fueron tan fuertes como sus sentimientos por Wizardmon, a Gatomon siempre le gusto la mirada tan inocente y llena de esperanza de Patamon. Patamon se encontraba muy confundido por el acto de Gatomon, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones ella tomo la palabra.

- Lo siento porque yo te di las esperanzas de que algún día pudiéramos estar juntos, solo para arrebatártelas de golpe – Le dice mientras baja la mirada hacia el suelo, Patamon solo sonrió mientras que suavemente levantaba la cara de Gatomon buscando sus ojos.

- No tienes nada porque disculparte Gatomon – Le dijo en voz baja mientras le sonreía y se preparaba para seguir hablando – Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi amistad y el hecho de que llegáramos a ser los mejores amigos, pero ahora Wizardmon está contigo y yo se que él se ocupara de ti, por lo tanto Mi Trabajo Está Hecho – Le dijo una vez más en voz baja y se acerco para besar suavemente su frente, para después separarse de ella y empezar a alejarse lentamente.

- Su trabajo está hecho, ¿Qué significara eso?, acaso eso significa que el decidió quedarse en el Digimundo permanentemente, no, no puede ser, el no dejaría solo a Tk, o ¿Si? – Esas preguntas circulaban por la mente de Gatomon, pero al final se decidió y le pregunto a Patamon – Patamon ¿Qué quieres decir con "mi trabajo está hecho"? – Patamon al escuchar eso voltea y le dirige una sonrisa cálida a Gatomon.

- Gatomon tu ya no necesitas que yo cuide de ti, ahora Wizardmon se ocupara de eso, yo voy a seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, eso nunca va a cambiar, pero a partir de ahora tu estas en manos de Wizardmon, yo se que él nunca te dejara sola y que te hará feliz como te lo mereces – Y con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino dejando a Gatomon con una sonrisa en el rostro y un par de lagrimas de felicidad.

- Gracias Patamon por todo – Susurro mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Wizardmon.

Gatomon sabía que su vida no podría ser más perfecta, y sabia que Patamon iba a estar bien, pero sobre todo nunca olvidara lo que Patamon hizo por ella en todos estos años que Wizardmon no estuvo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, en estos momentos aún estoy trabajando en mi tercera adaptación al español de otro OS de Lord Pata, y también quisiera adaptar al español sus Fics, pero él no los ha terminado, así que cuando los termine los adaptare, la razón es muy simple, tanto este OS como el OS de Mi Dulce Gatomon, son solo el inicio para dos de sus Fics, espero que les haya gustado este OS tanto como a mí, esa fue otra razón más para adaptarlo al español, pero bueno los dejo nos vemos ^-^<p> 


End file.
